Darren In OOO--The Sequel
by Darren The Madman and Insanity
Summary: Continuing where the last story left off, Finn and Darren going through the portal back in time. Read as the story continues as these two try to get back home.
1. Chapter 1

Bubblegum continued to press buttons and pull levers drastically trying to get the machine back to power. Unfortunately each attempt ending in the machine to simply sputter out small sparks and smoke to appear from the inside of the machine starting a small fire. Bubblegum continued to try to fix the machine as fast as possible to see if Finn was alright wherever he may have gone.

"Bubblegum, where did Finn go." Flame Princess demanded trying to keep her temper at check for her flames melting the sugar coated floor.

"I'm trying to figure that out but it's close to impossible. This was meant for a one time use, I would have improved it but it was gonna take time which I did not have time for. This thing took 50% of my Kingdom's power just to active it for that one use." Bubblegum told pulling out fried wires and putting in new motherboards throwing the charred ones out the window working at her best to fix the machine.

"Well is there anything we can do to help." Marceline asked floating around looking at all the scattered scrap metal lying around the room. Bubblegum stopping her work for a second thinking over what Marceline had offered.

"You two really wanna help me." Bubblegum asked the two both giving her a nod of their heads. "Alright then."

* * *

Bubblegum was working on the machine once more while her two assistants helped her but were questioning how they were helping. "Bubblegum." Flame Princess spoke causing Bubblegum to let out a sigh.

"Yes, Flame Pr-King." Bubblegum asked nicely.

"Are you sure this is the only way I can help." Flame Princess asked, her arms crossed standing in a globe like container what Bubblegum called a solar powered generator, the sphere like machine shall absorb Flame Princess' flames and radiation and turn it to pure energy to power the machine.

"Same here." Marceline spoke while running the reason for she was on a treadmill that had wires running from the machine to the treadmill also being used to power the machine up.

"Oh I'm sorry do any of you know how to calculate the location of two people thought space and time by all means come up here and see if you can bring Finn back in one piece, no, then continue doing what I told you to do. Flame Princess continue doing what you're doing the energy is going up." Bubblegum told, Flame Princess' flames rising and increasing not liking how Bubblegum just talked to her. "Here it goes." Bubblegum spoke flipping the switch the computer turning on nothing showing just a black screen till it lit up as a bunch of green one and zero's continued to flash across the screen.

After much intensified moments the screen lit up to show nothing but static with two figures hard to identify for the image continuing to shift and warp on thew screen. "Is that it." Flame Princess asked infuriated with the results.

"It needs more power." Bubblegum told pressing buttons to have the image gradually improve. Typing as fast as her hands could manage till an image appeared within the screen. The image simply showed a devastated land with large craters scattered around the land, barbed wire spread around at closer look there seemed to be bodies piled up against it. The silence of the room was interrupted by ear busting thunder shaking the room violently followed by a slight whistle tune till another thunder clap was heard. Viewing the screen to show a barrage of attacks hitting the land. As the sound of artillery shells continued rain down from the skies.

Bubblegum continued to watch till the screen zoomed in on a certain area on the land in a small trench full of soldiers wearing old vintage Khaki colored uniforms almost blending to the land if it wasn't for the blue color that was branded unto their shoulders, pockets and arms. Wearing metal helmets, over sized backpacks, and old style rifles to their sides. A mere few of them were there covering their heads from the debris that fell in as the shells continued to fall over them. The computer zooming in once more closing in on some people hiding within a trench continuing to zoom in till it showed someone familiar.

"Finn." Flame Princess yelled seeing him wearing the same clothing under his uniform his bear hat sticking out of the many pouches his uniform had. "Finn?" Flame Princess asked again.

"He can't hear you, we can only see him for the moment." Bubblegum told typing vigorously into the computer. Marceline and Flame Princess looking at the screen to see Finn and the rest of the battalion.

"Bubblegum." Marceline informed to show Finn and the rest of the soldiers getting up running straight towards the battlefield. Finn continued to run past mud, muck, and parts of human body parts while the ground around them exploded from artillery shells continued to rain down on them. Many of them ducking behind some terrain to avoid the gunfire of the enemy. Once the gunfire seemed to settle down the soldiers continued on their way. Finn about to continue till something caught his eye. Looking back to see if anyone saw. Running towards the opposite direction stumbling over a couple times running ever so faster as if his life depended on it. Moving some branches away sliding down a small shallow ravine the water barely passing through. Finn looking around vigorously the snapping of a twig snapping Finn into attention grabbing his knife that was strapped to his thigh about to turn to feel his head hit something.

The sound of a revolver pistol cocking stopping him in his tracks as the gun poked his helmet. The girls watching as Finn stood still the gun aimed towards his temple unable to see the assailant holding their breaths to see what would happen. "Gun, ammo, everything you have take it off." The person spoke.

Finn getting to his feet immediately turning around to see the person. "Finn?"

"Darren." Finn spoke with open arms.

"I was this close to shooting you." Darren spoke coming into view wearing a red faded, ripped and tattered trench coat. Strapped to his back was Finn's sword wrapped around bandages. "Where are we." Darren asked handing him the sword.

"Battlefield." Finn spoke looking back to the battlefield. "Come on. Follow me." Finn spoke climbing up the ravine stopping halfway to see Darren not following.

"I'm not going out there." Darren told sitting on the ground rummaging through the coat's pockets pulling out dried jerky beginning to eat it.

"You don't come you're gonna die here." Finn told sliding back down the ravine.

"I follow you, you're gonna get me killed." Darren told, Finn about to speak to instead grab Darren from his shirt throwing him over the ravine running up after him. "What was that-"

"Get down." Finn said tackling him back to the ground. Covering both their heads to feel the ground jump a shell exploding where they were standing not moments ago as dirt fell over them dirtying their clothing more than it already was.

"Thanks." Darren told looking at the crater that could have been their graves.

"Run." Finn said grabbing his sword beginning to make a dash towards a general direction. Darren following quick behind. Stopping midway waiting till the sound of gunfire seized. "SO where were you." Finn asked while they hid behind some mountain of dirt.

"No clue. What year is it here." Darren asked catching his breath rummaging through Finn's pack looking for anything useful. "How long you been...THERE." Darren pointed.

"Let's go." Darren said running towards the portal. Midway towards the portal Darren getting tackled to the ground once more about to speak till bullets flew above them barely missing their mark. "Thanks...again." Darren told, Finn giving him a smile continuing on ahead crawling towards th portal staying as close to the ground as possible. After a few moments of crawling passing through barbed wire and dead carcasses inching ever so closer towards the portal.

"Finn." A voice yelled out looking back to see a young man a mere 19 years old his face tanned from being in the sun too long, black eyes, and black colored hair wearing the same uniform as Finn, his body in a bladed off stance pointing his rifle towards Darren. "We're you going we're suppose to go back towards-" The person's words cut short as a barrage of bullets pierced his body. Blood gushed out of his torso beginning to leak out of his mouth.

"Edward." Finn screamed getting up running towards the man that was shot being tripped to the ground barely missing being hit by enemy gunfire.

"Finn he's dead let's go." Darren told trying to drag Finn towards the portal having difficulty for the mud not giving him traction. Finn looking towards Edward his body moving slightly hearing a few coughs from his direction. Finn dragging himself toward the body pulling Darren along with him. Darren trying his best to try and stop Finn as gunfire started once more the stray bullets hitting the ground around them. Grabbing Finn's rifle, taking off his helmet smashing the rifle over his head, the wood breaking in two. Grabbing Finn's unconscious body dragging him into the portal having the portal close right after getting in.

The screen cutting the static right after. Before anyone could move sound started to broadcast. The sound of roaring cheers, the screen working next showing a coliseum full of audience screaming and yelling for blood within the arena. The sound of swords clashing against one another catching the girls attention zooming in to show people fighting one another it seemed to be divided into two groups one wearing low level armor wearing monica's and cassis armor that only protected their arms and and head. The other wearing the same except better equipped protection on their legs and helmets that helped protect their face having a shield on one hand and a weapon on the other

People were stabbed down by spears by men in chariots cutting the few that were unfortunate to be caught in their sights. A man crawling on the ground his leg bleeding badly his bone sticking out of the skin. Continuing to crawl till someone stepped on his back pinning him to the ground. Looking back the man saw one of the gladiators his body and armor drenched in blood raising his spear that dripped blood from its last victim. Bringing the spear down ending the mans life as he continued to gargle within his own blood. The gladiator raising his hands enjoying the cheers from the crowd.

The gladiator flinched a little the crowd stopped cheering, the gladiator falling to the ground everyone turning their heads towards the one that striked him down. Grabbing the gladiators sica sword that was attached to his side preparing to fight was Finn. Wearing a pair of pants with his tattered and torn uniform from earlier taking the helmet of the gladiator facing off the others 3 remaining gladiators, 5 normal soldiers with body armor, swords and shields and 2 carriages with men inside. Tightening his grip on his sica a curved short sword seeing the unfair advantage. The crowd going crazy screaming for blood to be shed. Letting out a battle cry running towards the enemy, one gladiator running towards the men swinging his spatha a long broadsword about to cut Finn's head to duck in time seeing the opportunity to strike piercing his sword into the gladiators shoulder cutting through his flesh and bone till it exited through the other side. Falling to the ground holding his injured shoulder the person delivering a swift kick to the man's helmet silencing him. Grabbing the gladiators spatha running towards the rest of the enemy. Slashing through one's abdomen and kneeing the other on the stomach followed by a quick pierce into his back defeating them in a matter of seconds.

Facing the enemy in front of him many of the soldiers hesitating whether to charge towards him. Unknown to him the gladiator he slashed across the chest was getting up letting out a battle cry swinging his sword about to make contact to have his body be engulfed in flames the gladiator screaming in pain trying to extinguish the flames till he fell to the ground the flames continuing to burn his flesh as a scent of bacon filled the air as crackling of his armor and flesh were heard slightly popping. "Ah, bacon." Darren's voice was heard as the portal behind him closed wearing the same clothing as before carrying a duffel bag with him this time.

"Darren, what the blob man." Finn yelled looking at the man he just burned to a crisp.

"Please, I just saw you kill 2 people, and probably 25 others." Darren told looking at the arena at the piles of bodies across the floor. "I don't think you get to judge me. Here stop dropping it before I decide to leave it on the ground." Darren told handing him the sword. The sound of metal rattling getting their attention seeing the rest of the troops preparing their weapons and armor. A lone soldier throwing a spear missing them by inches. Pulling out a pistol from the inside the duffel bag shooting the man in the chest. "Darren." Finn yelled.

"What? They're gonna kills us." Darren told aiming for another soldier missing for Finn grabbing the gun at the wrong moment having the bullet hit the wall instead.

"Stop that?" Finn told pulling the gun from Darren's hands to have him simply take out another one from the bag aiming once more beginning to shut towards the troops. Hitting a few but missing the rest. Finn about to intrude once more till Darren let out a yell dropping his gun as blood flowed down his arm. Looking around to see archers at the ready aiming towards them. "I blame you." Finn told grabbing a nearby shield.

"Good, I blame you for what happened in Egypt." Darren told seeing the archers prepare their bows to fire to have the screen cut to static. The screen adjusting once more showing an image of Finn and Darren side by side inside a car as Finn continued stirring the wheel left and right as Darren continued to shoot out the side of the window. "Drive, drive, drive." Darren yelled trying to reload his gun.

"I'm driving." Finn yelled taking a sharp right turn the front windshield shattering apart as loud growls were heard green colored hands reached for them as green slime oozed unto the dashboard of the car. Lifting his foot Finn kicked the Goo monster in the face sending it flying off the car into the road. Finn trying to take a right but the car not responding pulling on the wheel see that the wheel has been melted off the car. Stopping abruptly the car hitting the wall of a building, the two stayed motionless their faces planted on the air bags that deployed on time. The two remaining motionless as the sounds of the creatures approached them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the late uhhh well shit forgot the word still here's the story.**_

 _ **WarHusky2000: There's always in exmachina**_

 _ **The Unforgiven IV: Hell if I know.**_

 _ **MrJaffaJack-The Fanfic Fella: Thanks for info.**_

The growling of Goo monsters sounding ever so closer. The grinding of metal could be heard as a door was pried open. Unhooking their seat belts and dragging the two out of the smoking car, dragging Finn by his arm out of the ruined car. Making it a mere few feet before running out of breath. "Hey." A small voice spoke, looking up to see a shop nearby a little girl motioning him to get in. Looking back seeing the shadows of the creatures getting closer beginning to drag Finn towards the person making it inside.

The girl closing the door at the moment the creatures came beginning to tear apart the car to find their meal was gone. Inside the girl that helped them escape was motioning them to follow her down to a cellar door. Darren continuing to drag Finn into the cellar door. Once inside the girl closing the door blackening the room.

"Thanks." Darren groaned placing Finn against a wall. "Do you have any bandages?" Darren asked.

"Yeah, give me a moment." The girl spoke a flicker of light lighting up the room. Hanging up the gas camping lantern on a nail on the wall. The girl wearing a tattered and faded shoulder strapped dress, wearing a simple sock, raven black hair that reached her neck, having gray colored skin and pointy ears. "You're lucky I let you in, those things would have gotten you." The girl spoke looking towards Darren to be staring back her. "What?" The girl asked looking for something to defend herself with.

"Wait, I think I remember this?" Marceline spoke looking at the screen.

"Is your name, Marceline?" Darren asked sitting down relaxing near the wall.

"Yeah?" Marceline asked grabbing a piece of wood just in case.

"Ha, hey wake up, someone we know is here." Darren spoke slapping Finn to still have him knock out cold. "oh well, say Marceline can you do me a favor." Darren asked.

"What?" Marceline asked still confused oon how the person in front of her knows her.

"In a 1000 years you're gonna know a women that dresses in all pink. When you see her, punch her in the face for me." Darren told looking through his duffel bag for something.

The girls looking at the screen while Bubblegum took a step away from Marceline. "Marceline, do you remember that day." Bubblegum asked trying to pin point the location.

"Yeah it was different though. I heard a giant crash, I went to investigate, but I didn't find them. I saw the crashed car but they weren't unconscious, I saw some guys run the opposite direction. I heard those creatures coming so I closed the door and waited till they were gone. But the day it was(For the life of me I have no idea of the location nor the time of which Marceline lives so yeah)" Marceline told. Bubblegum punching in the location Marceline told her.

"So what you two are time travelers." Little Marceline asked questionably.

"I wish, we see a portal we jump it or probably stay stuck in the place were in. And since were asking questions, why are you staying here in this little hole. Cant you fly?" Darren asked pulling out a bottle of water taking a small sip and using the remainder to splash on Finn's face to have him move a little but nothing more.

"No." Marceline told him.

"Really? Well that sucks." Darren told resting against a wall.

"You're rude." Marceline told.

"I'm pissed, this close from getting to my time and we get stuck in, well a smaller definition of hell." Darren told letting out a groan. The room was silent till a gust of wind made the flame in the lantern go out filling the room for a mere second till a green dot appeared in the middle of the room, the dot expanding 6 ft tall and wide. "And that's our ride. Where will it be this time, dinosaur time again." Darren spoke grabbing Finn and dragging him towards the portal. "You first." Darren told tossing him into the portal. The girls watched as Finn was sucked into the portal everyone stood there holding their breaths till a gust of wind caught their attention as a portal appeared before them, not soon after came Finn still unconscious as he skid across the floor stopping a mere feet away from Flame Princess.

"Finn." Flame Princess told getting off the device that was powering the machine.

"Well, later, remember, pink woman/girl, punch her in the face." Darren told looking around to find the duffel bag nearby. Before he could get close to the portal it began to to shrink, twist, and warble out of control.

Bubblegum having difficulty trying to keep the portal active as smoke began to rise from her machine as electricity shoot from her screen blowing up for the second time that day. The blast wave pushing everyone back while the machine crumbled down and smoke rose from the rubble.

Everyone letting slight coughs waving away some smoke as it continued to et out small sparks here and there as the water sprinklers were activated killing off the flames. Flame Princess hiding in the corner away from the water with Finn in her arms.

Small groans came from the corner, Finn's eyes slowly opening up the smokey air causing him to cough out as he slowly gained consciousness. "Finn?Finn." Flame Princess continued to scream till Finn fully awoke.

"Flame Princess?" Finn weakly spoke trying to move to let painful groans.

"You're back." Flame Princess yelled giving him a giant hug, repeatedly kissing his face. Finn enjoying it till she slapped him across the face. "What were you thinking going through the portal. Didn't you think of the res of us, huh." Flame Princess continued to yell at him, Finn about to reply till seeing her eyes filled lava tears as they were about to fall down her cheeks. Finn's hand reaching out, Flame Princess moving away as his hands grasped her head bringing it towards his chest. Her anger slowly dissipating slowly letting herself rest feeling his embrace.

"Ahh, tried to leave me back in time, huh. You ahh, fuck my leg." A Darren's voice was heard towards the rubble of the time machine. Smoke still rising from the rubble as it moved slightly a hand pushing off the debris as a figure could be seen. Everyone simply starring at him a silence ran through the room till Marceline broke that silence letting out a snorted laugh. Holding her sides continuing to laugh uncontrollably tears running down her face as her face got to a bright red. Darren looked down then up and realized why she was laughing. For the fact that he was short. Looking around seeing a shattered window, seeing his reflection to see for the fact he was now the size of a toddler. Short skinny arms, short stubby legs and seeming a mere 2 ft tall as the only thing covering him was the shirt he came with through the portal. "What the hell did you do to me."

"You passed through the portal while it was unstable, it seems your molecular atoms were damaged through the passage way, you should count your self lucky just this happened it could have-huh?" Bubblegum stopped looking down to see Darren punching and kicking her leg which to her didn't hurt at the slightest. Bubblegum let it continue letting him have his little tantrum as his punching got slower and slower till he eventually stopped and fell to the ground unconscious. Another small brief silence broken once more by Marceline's laughter.

* * *

"*Groans * What the?" Darren muttered a feeling that he was moving, his eyes opening to see he was walking but he was inside some sort of bag.

"Hey." Finn's voice was heard, looking behind him to see it was Finn. Wearing his usual attire, still having the scratches and bruises from the events that occurred. Getting a better look seeing that he was placed inside Finn's backpack, being carried like a toddler in personalized carry bag. Getting a better look seeing he was completely dressed, the attire being Peppermint Butler's suit. Feeling around Darren felt something on his neck completely made of metal but wouldn't come off. "Finally woke up, huh." Finn asked.

"Yeah, mind telling me why I'm like this, and what the f***...what..what the f*** **.** What is this thing, what's going on, and why the hell am I this f***ing small." Darren yelled as his swearing was blocked out for some reason.

"Darren calm down." Finn told, Darren's breathing slowing down to normal. "OK, which answer do you want first." Finn asked calmly and soothing with a hint of baby talk. Darren glaring back at him with much anger.

"You talk to me like that and I'll f****ing kill you. Now what the f*** is this on my neck." Darren yelled.

"Aww, he's cranky." Flame Princess spoke who was walking near Finn but out of view from Darren's perspective.

"You I can't threaten for obvious reasons." Darren told slightly calming down.

"The thing on your neck is something Bubblegum was working on. She wanted to put it on you sooner but things happened. And now that you were back she decided to test it. It uh, what was that word." Finn told trailing off.

"Censors your questionable words." Flame Princess finished Finn's thoughts.

"That, b****." Darren spoke.

"And the reason you're small is kinda my fault. I was powering the machine when I got off, the energy was cut. So when you went through it the machine and portal began to eat away at you, luckily it stopped and you're now this." Flame Princess told while Darren remained silent his left eye twitching in rage.

"This sucks d***." Darren yelled. "and this thing." Darren asked referring to the suit.

"The only clothes that could fit you, Peppermint Butler's clothes." Flame Princes told. "But it isn't all bad right." Flame Princes asked ruffling his hair a little till he began to scream from her touch.

"What, what?" Finn yelled two grabbing his sword thinking there was danger.

"She's made of fire what the f*** do you think." Darren told breathing deeply and grabbing unto the backpacks insides for dear life.

"Darren you're on me. And I have the sword remember, it's fine." Finn told placing his sword back unto his back.

"A heads up will be fine, and no everything is not fine. In the past anything the size to my knee could kick my ass here. Now anything as big as my fist can kill me. I'm f***ed." Darren told. "So how long do I gotta remain this size." Darren asked. Finn and Flame Princes giving each other a look. Finn leaning close to Darren's ear.

"I gotta age normally?" Darren let out.

* * *

The group slowly making their way towards the tree house. While Finn and Flame Princess continued to talk among each other. Darren keeping to himself eating a bar of chocolate that he found inside Finn's backpack. Flame Princes looking at Darren then whispered to Finn very softly. Finn looking at her then hesitantly handed her his sword. Darren continuing to eat the chocolate till being patted on his head lightly then a lot then picked up and having his body engulfed in fire. Panicking for a while till he didn't feel the burns looking to the side to see Flame Princess holding the sword

"Aww look how cute you are." Flame Princess told, Darren standing still till beginning to squirm wildly trying to break free. Darren continuing to try and get away till getting a glimpse of Finn who was pleading for him to let Flame Princess carry him. Darren pointing at him and wording. 'You owe me.' Darren stopping his squirming and letting Flame Princess carry him.

They continued their path, Flame Princess carrying Darren while he faced forward allowing him to see where they were headed. Darren still scowling for the situation while Flame Princess ruffled his hair a little. "So I might as well ask. Flame Princess are you pregnant." Darren asked as though it was a simple question. Flame Princess stopping within her tracks her face reddening. "Ahh, that answers that question as well as your behavior to carry me."

"What, no I'm not." Flame Princes told her face redden while explaining. "Why, do you ask."

"I got curious, and it got too silent for my taste." Darren simply told. "That and to tell you Finn would be a horrible father."

"What? No I won't." Finn replied.

"You placed in your bag. There was a knife sticking up, along with a broken bottle. I'm surprised I'm not bleeding to death. And let's not forget what happened 3 months ago." Darren told.

"That was an accident." Finn told as sweat became obvious on his brow.

"Let's add screaming to a child to that list." Darren told.

"OK, enough, you two." Flame Princess told placing Darren unto Finn's shoulders and placing the sword back. "You two have things to discuss and I need to head back. I've been gone for too long." Flame Princess told placing a gentle kiss on Finn's cheek and ruffling Darren's hair one more time. Before heading off towards her kingdom at high speeds leaving a trail of fire.

"Bubblegum better fix me." Darren told.

"Come on, Jake must be worried." Finn told.

"Yay, tree house." Darren spoke in an unenthusiastic tone while Finn began sprinting towards home. Opening the door widely seeing the place the same as they left it.

"Jake, I'm back." Finn yelled out literally jumping in place waiting to see his brother for so long.

"Finn, wow, what took you so long man? You almost missed lunch." Jake told as his body could be seen stretching into the room. Darren looking down grabbing Finn's hat and placing it on. Finn too focused on seeing his brother to barely notice.

"Jake." Finn yelled running towards his bro giving his upper body a hug while the rest was at the kitchen cooking something up.

"Whoa, Finn it like you haven't seen me in-...Finn." Jake spoke in a serious tone.

"Yeah." Finn asked still holding his bro.

"Why is there a baby on your head and WHY IS HE WEARING YOUR HAT." Jake screamed, Finn's eyes widening seeing the issue. "Uh, you see, Jake, uh." Finn losing his words while Darren squeezed his head gently.

"Daddy." Darren spoke in a squeaky tone. Finn's face in shock as everything went silent. Jake stretching one of his hands to the kitchen as a click was heard. Then stretching his arms towards Darren picking him up and placing him onto the couch.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TIER-FIFTEEN." Jake yelled causing the house to shake.

"Wait, JAKE." Finn screamed dodging Jake's arms making a quick dash towards the door to be caught.

"Whose is it, Flame Princess, Bubblegum, *gasp * Don't tell its Marceline's'." Jake continued to yell out as his voice gave out a tone of fear with each person he spoke.

"What, no, ahhh, Jake I can explain." Finn continued to scream and escape from his brother's grasp.

Darren watching the whole thing go down seeing the remote nearby clicking the power button as the T.V turned on. "Worth it, f****ing worth it."

* * *

"So, that isn't your kid, that's Darren and he got turned to a baby. And you guys were actually gone for 9 months?" Jake asked as he finally calmed down enough for Finn to explain the situation in full.

"Finn, get me out this f***ing thing, this is inhumane, you sadistic, motherf****er, I will, f*** your f****ing ****** ****** as I impale your **** into hell's flames." Darren yelled while behind a constructed baby gate that BMO and Neptr made going in a complete circle. BMO was near the gate in a police officer costume while his robotic hand placed a striped prisoner hat on Darren. "I hate you."

"So for how long is he gonna be like this." Jake asked.

"I have no idea, but at least he's-" Finn stopped hearing a thump looking to the side to see BMO in the floor his batteries pack open to show his batteries missing and Darren no longer inside the constructed baby gates.

"Eh what's the worry, how much harm-"

"Look out." Finn yelled ducking his brother 's head before getting hit by an arrow striking the couch's pillow, feathers flew freely from the impaled pillow.

"Ah, he's crazy." Jake yelled dodging another arrow. The two flipping over furniture for cover hiding behind them for safety. Finn drawing his sword as Jake hid inside a tea cup.

"Darren, put down the automatic crossbow." Finn spoke looking over the turned over coffee table to have an arrow narrowly penetrate his head.

"You can get it from my cold dead hands." Darren yelled back.

"Finn." Jake whispered walking towards Finn while the size of a raisin. "How long can this last." Jake asked looking over the table to see Darren lying down aiming the crossbow towards them. Finn taking a while to thin it over.

"An hour." Finn responded as an arrow penetrated the table inches from his head. "Maybe two." Finn spoke lying down.

"I'll stop shooting when Bubblegum turns me back to normal size." Darren yelled.

"This may take a while." Finn told as arrow after arrow continued to be shot at the table.


End file.
